Half Of My Heart
by theuglyswaninlove
Summary: Max and Fang were inseparable, the best of BEST friends. But one day, everything changes but will they give up? Sucky Summary... Rated M for future language and drug usage and WELL MATURE CONTENT:
1. Chapter 1

**This story was inspired by my best friend. She makes me cry. Anyways on with the story, I hope you guys like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, *sighs* most boring disclaimer EVAR. **

**CHAPTER 1 ~ Max POV**

It's my 7th birthday. I have everything I want, here with me right now. I see Mom and Daddy smiling at me from across the table, Fang holding my hand beside me. Nudge, Iggy, Gazzy and Angel right next to him. A stack of presents on my other side. AND a MASSIVE cake. Heaven is here.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to youu! Happy biiiiirthday dear Maxie, happy birthday to youu!" Everyone sang as loud as they could, I smiled at everyone and watched the candles dance and flicker in front of me.

"Blow the candles out Maxie!" Fang grinned, pulling on my hair lightly. I glared at him playfully and we both laughed, everyone else was still clapping.

"You know I can't do it without you Fang! Help me and we can share the wish!"

And together we blew all 8 candles out, and we both giggled and closed our eyes tightly as we made our wish and snapped our eyes open at the same time. I nudged Fang as everyone clapped louder, cheering.

"What did you wish for?" I asked him and he giggled, wagging his finger and asking me to come closer. He leaned in to whisper in my ear.

"I can't tell you Maxie! It's a secwet!" He giggled again and I bit him lightly, he pretended to shoot me with his imaginary gun.

"Maxie we should swap names!" He grinned, pulling on my hair again.

"Why? Don't you like Fang?" I whined, I gave him that name because he had sharp sharp sharp teeth and he liked night time very muchly.

"I love Fang Maxie! But you bite me a lot so you should be Fang and I should be Max!" He giggled louder, I ruffled his hair.

"But why should you be Max?" I asked, raising an eyebrow, he rolled his eyes.

"Because! I max out coolness," He smirked, nodding his head. We both fell into each other, laughing. This was the best day of my life. Cake cake cake! Cake will make it the best day of all of forever!

"Hey! Maxi-Pad!"

I sighed, it was them again, the twins. Lissa and Kateryn. Fang stood closer to me and out of nowhere, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel flanked me, holding up slices of cake. I giggled at them before snapping back into reality and looking frantically for Mom and Daddy, they must've gone out to get the pizza...

"What a Maxi Pad again?" Angel asked Nudge, Nudge shrugged.

"Me and the Igster had a babysitter once... ick I know... but she stayed over night because Mommy and Daddy were out of town... they bought us cookies! Remember Maxie? Anyways, our baby sitter had left these things in our toilet and they said... they said Maxi-Pad on them! So I looked and they look like a packet of tissues but not weally!" Nudge said, still stuffing her face with cake.

"Oh yeah, Mommy and Daddy has them too!" Iggy said, I tilted my head as the twins walked up to us.

Oh! Before we continue, heres the family tree. Iggy and Nudge, live with Mr. and Mrs. Batchelder and Gazzy, Angel and I live with Mommy and Daddy, Mr. and Mrs. Martinez. Fang lives with his bigger brother Dylan (He's a year older) and Mr. Ryde. Lissa and Kateryn are a year older too, they have a big brother, Ari, who's 2 years older. ON with the story! Hehe!.

"You didn't invite us to your party and we're not HAPPY." Lissa glared, "We're not happy one bit Maxi-Pad," Fang glared at Kateryn and everyone put their plates on the table to glare too.

"Too bad, you didn't invite US to your birthday!" I snarled back, Lissa backed away a bit.

"Well, OUR daddy is rich. YOUR daddy is nothing but a poor old man!" She said, "And YOU don't deserve to have Fang as a friend! He should be with us! You don't even know what's best for him!" She whined, stomping her feet. I pretended to yawn and rested my arm on Fang's shoulder, he grinned.

"Your daddy is a mean old man and no body likes him!" I growled, Lissa cried and turned around pulling Ari over.

"Ari! Maxi-Pad is being mean!" Lissa whined, Kateryn pouted with her. _Ughhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _I'll be honest, Ari is scawwey, he's hurt people before!

"Ari! Make Maxi-Pad pay!" Lissa growled and pushed Ari towards us, I stood straight and held my ground but all I wanted to do was curl up on the floor. Fang huffed beside me and went to stand in front of Ari.

"If you hurt Maxie, I will bite you vewy hard and you will scweam and run away!" He said, standing with his hands on his hips and his chest out. Everyone else nodded, "Ye-aaaaaaaaaah!"

Ari snarled and shoved Fang and everyone aside, pulling me to him by my hair and I yelped, flailing my arms around and trying to hit him. He slapped the top of my head and I yelped, twisting behind me to kick him and crying as he pulled some of my hair out. Just as I was about to plant a big kick on him, Mommy and Daddy came back and gasped.

I looked down and I was on top of Ari, my fist raised. _Uh Oh_. Lissa and Kateryn giggled and then burst out pretending to cry. "Oh Mr and Mrs Martinez! Max was so mean! She just... she hit Ari!" Lissa sniffed, Kateryn nodded with her, their eyes brimming with tears. I coughed and got off Ari, who was smirking.

"Maximum, To your room RIGHT NOW, everyone else, I'm sorry but we'll drive you home," Mom said, everyone whined and groaned, including me.

"But Mrs. Martinez! Max didn't do anyfing wrong! It was Lissa and Kateryn and Ari's fault!" Fang said, starting to cry. I hugged him tightly.

"Fang you have to say that, Max is your best friend, don't worry, you'll see her later." Mom said, patting Fang on the back. Fang shook his head and burst into tears, hugging me tight.

"You don't understand! I can't go now!" He cried and I patted his back and bit his shoulder comfortingly... Yeah...

"Fangy it's alrighterz, we'll see each other real soon okay?" I giggled and kissed his cheek, he held on tightly.

"But Maxie I dont want to leave you!"

"Fang, I wished for us to be together forever and wishes ALWAYS come true, don't worry, we'll see each other tomorrow," I smiled, pushing him off me gently before I got in trouble, I climbed up the stairs and turned back to wave at him and disappeared into my room. I hate Lissa and Kateryn forever and ever.

**Fang's POV**

"Fang, I wished for us to be together forever and wishes ALWAYS come true, don't worry, we'll see each other tomorrow,"

I watched Maxie walk up the stairs and wave at me and then I cried. As walked me back to my house and kissed my head before she left. I cried in my room as I packed all my things. I cried on the porch as daddy threw Dylan and my stuff into the trunk. I cried as we drove past Maxie's house. I kept crying when I couldn't see it anymore.

_No Maxie, wishes don't come true if you tell people what you wished for._

**_Fang... :(  
I'm aware that they do not sound like 7 year olds, I can't write as one! haha, anyways I hoped you like it. R&R&F:D _**

**_I love you guys to DEATH x _**


	2. Too Late

**Thanks for the amazing reviews Fangtastic and Rose Hathaway-Ivashkov you guys are awesome:D Anyways, heres the story! Enjoy:)**

**Disclaimer: Nooooar, I don't own Maximum Ride. **

**~Chapter 2~ **** Max POV**

I am 9 years old today. Fang never came back. Sometimes, when I see a shooting star, I wish that he'd come back to me and everything would go back to how it was.

I am 11 years old today. Fang hasn't even called once in the 4 years we've been apart... Is it so wrong to still hold onto him?

I am 14 years old today. Another birthday without Fang. I couldn't blow out all the candles alone... Guess what I wished for?

I am 16 years old today. Fang has degraded me to wishing on an eyelash, and wishing for him at 11:11 and on a shooting star, on a four-leaf clover, wishing bones, Pennies in the fountain... Every chain mail I get, I forward it just to wish for Fang. 9 years... I thought we were friends...

I am 17 years old today. I'm fine. Everything is fine. See me smile? I hate you Fang.

**Fang's POV**

If I stood in a crazy large bowl, I'd cry another ocean. The world wouldn't have to worry about running out of water, my tears would save the day. I hadn't gone one day without missing Max. When I closed my eyes, all I could see were her caramel-melted chocolate eyes and her fluffy, bouncy hair. It was like someone painted her face onto my eyelids. But no matter how hard I tried, I could never imagine what Max could possibly look like now, to me, she was always a 7 year old girl.

With all the missing and wishing, you couldn't imagine how happy I was when Dad told us we were moving back. I didn't care for how long. Just that little bit of time with Max would be enough. It would be everything I wished for. I smiled and slept peacefully for once in the 10 years we've been apart knowing that tomorrow, I'd be able to see her smiling face again.

**Max's POV**

"Max, WAKE UP. First day of school." Nudge screamed in my ear making me jump a billion feet in the air.

"HOW did you get in here?" I screamed back, rubbing my eyes. Screw Monday mornings.

"Your mom let me in, I think she was just too scared to wake you up herself... Hehe, I'm gonna make you look SO SO pretty. First impressions always matter, Max, don't let anyone tell you otherwise... So what do you want to do with your hair... I was thinking we should just leave it down..."

And on and on and on and on. It takes some serious skill to be able to understand half the things of what Nudge is saying. Something I have yet to master...

"Nudge, I'm probably just gonna wear jeans and a shirt..." I said, dangling my feet off the bed. She glared at me and I flinched... What? She looked scary...

"You. Will. Not. Wear. Jeans. And. A. Shirt. Go get ready and I'll scavenge for clothes... Jeez, I've got my work cut out for me..." She sighed and I rolled my eyes, dragging myself into the bathroom. You know the drill...

So I opened the door and my room was a mess, I am NOT cleaning that up...

"MAX! TRY THIS ON! NOW! GO GO GO!" When exactly did I join the army...? I looked at the clothes she threw in my direction... hmmm, at least they were black.

"I know what you're thinking, and no, I would've given you another color except you don't exactly HAVE any...Note to self, bring Max shopping.." I laughed and hurried to the bathroom to change, looking at myself in the mirror and wincing. (Link: .com/cgi/set?id=28359576)

"Max! Hurry up! Iggy's here!" Nudge shouted, grabbing my bag and heading downstairs, lovely... I ran out of the room, grabbed the shoes and hopped into Iggy's car, Nudge already seated inside.

"Come on let's gooooo... I don't wanna be lateee..." Nudge whined and we sped along the road, past the house that used to be Fangs...


End file.
